This invention is directed to a toy capable of being utilized in a teaching manner wherein a plurality of operators of the toy each operate an operator button in order to determine who is first to get the meaning or basis of an indicia card ejected from the toy. The toy includes a mechanism which differentiates between which operator of the toy first activated his interface mechanism to stop further display of the indicia on the card or the like.
Parents, educators and the like are aware that a toy which can incorporate a teaching function therein will provide not only entertainment of a child operating the same, but assist in concurrent learning by the child while the child uses the toy. Children, on the other hand, will not tend to play with a toy for any length of time if the toy is not constructed such that it can maintain their interest and be stimulating to them over a long period of time. Flash cards and the like are known wherein certain indicia which is to be learned are located on the flash cards. These flash cards can then be used in conjunction with guessing games wherein the user of the flash card tries to guess an answer to the indicia located on the flash card. This usually requires two parties to use, one to control the flash cards, and the second party to guess the contents thereon. While flash cards and the like are very useful in school settings and other organized situations, they do not find too much acceptance by children for use in play.
Most children are fascinated by guessing contests wherein one child tries to guess before another the answer to a question or the like. Controversy can arise however, when children are left on their own to play such a guessing game, in that squabbles inevitably ensue because one child thinks that they were first to guess, which is in conflict with another child's thinking along the exact same line.
In view of the above, it is considered that a toy which incorporates both a learning principle and a mechanism to determine which child out of a group of children first responded with an answer would be a very useful concept. It would provide both the aspects of utilizing flash cards and the like wherein different subject matters could be utilized to stimulate the child's learning, and a mechanism which would eliminate human determination as to who was aware of the answer first.